


The Body May Say What The Mouth Cannot

by HobbitFeels



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ableist Language, Bilbo has a few feels of his own, Bilbo is not delicate, Bilbo is self-assured, Fluff, Love, M/M, No actual angst was used in the making of this fic, Silence Kink, Smut, Thorin has all the feels, Thorin is conflicted by his feels, masturbation kink, thorin confesses his love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitFeels/pseuds/HobbitFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin catches Bilbo in a delicate situation that escalates into something more.  They let their bodies do the talking until Thorin's feelings can no longer be contained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Body May Say What The Mouth Cannot

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have one and a half promised sequels due, but this one wouldn't let me go to sleep last night. 
> 
> I took a liberty with the text/maps and had them on the road between Rivendell and the Goblin Caves for much longer. Azog is also not as close on their trail as he was in Peter Jackson's telling. Additional liberties were taken with Beorn's house.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Characters do not belong to me, although I really wish they did.

Thorin's company was camping their first night out from Rivendell. The dwarves sat around the fire laughing, eating, and telling stories. Bilbo sat among them with his share of dinner. He didn't tell any tales but he listened attentively and smiled warmly at all the goings on. Thorin sat across from him, also observing the company with a softer expression than the one he usually wore. Their eyes met and held long enough for Dori to nudge Nori and raise an eyebrow. Nothing was said of it and soon the moment passed. 

Their day had an early enough start that their evening was wrapping up soon after the dwarves had eaten. Many of them secretly missed the beds of Rivendell from the previous evening, but Bilbo might be the only one who would ever dare to say it. Bedrolls were laid out, spots were chosen, and each of them settled in for their rest as best they could. The company members never slept entirely far apart for reasons of both safety and warmth. Related members of the company usually bedded down close enough to share body heat. Because Bilbo was alone without kin or close friends on this journey, Thorin always chose to be close enough to Bilbo to protect but just far enough to not entirely overstep the bounds of propriety. 

Thorin slept lightly this night. He would sooner have been a troll's dinner than admit it but he, too, had a difficult time adjusting to sleeping on the ground after a night in Rivendell. He heard a noise he did not quite recognize and rolled over to find its source. In the moonlight he could see Bilbo's form illuminated. The hobbit was on his back and shuffling around under his covers. It took Thorin a moment to realize that the movement Bilbo was making was more obscene than merely having an adjustment. Thorin felt as though his heart stopped for a second. He barely breathed, not wanting to make any noise that might pause the hobbit in his task. Thorin very carefully adjusted so that he could rest his head on his hand while he watched. He wondered what Bilbo was thinking about...or whom. Bilbo was obviously trying very hard to remain quiet. He bit his bottom lip and was breathing short breaths in through his nose. Thorin ran his free hand down to his own member which was now fully awake and appreciating the show. He enjoyed imagining that Bilbo was thinking of him in this intimate moment.

Little did Thorin know, he _was_ the reason for Bilbo's present state. Bilbo turned his head to look at Thorin and was momentarily shocked to find that he was being watched by him. His shock was quickly replaced by exhilaration at being hungrily eyed by the very object of his current lust. Still half in his fantasy about Thorin and too aroused to care about etiquette towards kings, Bilbo leveled his gaze on Thorin in the moonlight, rolled on his side, and pulled away his blanket to reveal what he was doing. He gave his cock a couple slow, determined strokes.

Thorin was taken aback by Bilbo's actions. He expected a flustered, blushing hobbit full of apologies. He did not expect what was clearly an invitation. Well, well...maybe Bilbo _had_ been thinking of him after all. Thorin crawled over to close the short distance between them and rose up on his knees. Bilbo did not take his eyes from Thorin's until Thorin ran a hand down to the bulge of his own need and palmed over it. Bilbo gave himself another stroke, licking his lips. Thorin stood then and held a hand out to Bilbo. Bilbo put his hand in Thorin's and let him pull him to his feet. Thorin carefully reached over to his own bedroll to grab Orcrist and a fur before he walked them a short ways into the surrounding woods. It was close enough to be safe but far enough away to conceal them. 

Bilbo looked at Thorin with equal parts arousal and curiosity. Thorin put his finger softly to Bilbo's lips to indicate they were not to speak and Bilbo took it in his warm mouth. Thorin was sure this creature would be his undoing. Although Bilbo was smaller and softer (both literally and figuratively), he was still an adult in all senses of the word. And brazen, it would seem. All Bilbo's proper hobbit manners, fussing, blustering, and the like seemed to be out the window the moment Thorin caught him with his hand down his pants. Some of the other dwarves had teased him about being so delicate but Thorin thought Bilbo in this moment to be very masculine indeed. 

Thorin pulled his finger from Bilbo's mouth and kissed him. Bilbo's tongue immediately parted his lips and he slipped his arms around Thorin's waist. Thorin returned both the kiss and the embrace with a fire he had forgotten he had. He was flooded with feeling. Bilbo's mouth on his was hot, wet, warm, and so _right_. They parted only to shed clothes, returning to each others' lips in between each piece that was discarded. Thorin spread his fur on the ground and laid Bilbo down. The two of them were all hands, lips, and limbs. They spoke no words. Panting, breathing, soft moans, and quiet growls were the only noises; they bit or kissed back heavier moans. 

When Bilbo finally slid himself into Thorin, it was unlike anything either of them had expected. Bilbo was sure he could feel Thorin in every last cell in his body, that Thorin's very energy was now coursing through his bloodstream. For his part, Thorin felt like he was drowning. He had expected that they would both find pleasure in sneaking off for a clandestine tryst; this feeling spreading through his stomach and chest was something else entirely. They moved together. Slow and languid at first while they adjusted, quicker and more heated as their physical need for release overrode the desire to make the closeness last. Thorin bit down and growled low as Bilbo finished him with a hand. Thorin's pulsing heat brought Bilbo to his own orgasm immediately after. They stayed together for a few moments afterwards before separating their bodies and settling back on the fur to collect themselves. When Thorin felt he was dangerously close to sleep, he nudged a kiss onto Bilbo's forehead and rose to dress. He once again extended his hand to Bilbo. They helped each other clean up and sneaked back into camp. 

*******

Thorin and Bilbo did not talk about their rendezvous the next day. There were no stolen kisses, no tender touches, no private moments other than the occasional gaze. The more Baggins-ish side of Bilbo would normally be more than a little shocked at how forward he was the evening prior but this day Bilbo was resolute. He knew who he was and what he wanted. He wanted Thorin. He also knew that now was not the time for discussion. Bilbo had faith they would know when it was the right moment to talk about things.

Thorin knew something was happening with Bilbo that was beyond a tension-relieving tumble in the woods. Although these feelings intrigued him, he was responsible for a crew of dwarves and one very out-of-place hobbit on a dangerous journey. He could not afford to focus solely on Bilbo during their travels, no matter how inviting the notion. He sensed that Bilbo understood this and he was thankful for it. Still, he came to Bilbo again that night and many nights thereafter with a hand outstretched in invitation. Bilbo always accepted, the two stealing away for what moments Thorin could spare in the peace of night. Their couplings--ever wordless--were building in intensity with each night they were together. Everything that they dare not yet say was discussed in kisses and touches. Thorin almost forgot himself and promised Bilbo the mountain itself the first time Bilbo guided Thorin inside his most intimate of areas. As he adjusted to the tightness and the sensation, he set about wordlessly promising him the mountain anyway. 

********

A time came all too soon when it became entirely dangerous to continue these midnight sessions. Their evenings were filled with running, fighting, and defense. Thorin and Bilbo both discovered the real hazard of their affair: the fear of loss during tense moments of battle was almost debilitating. Every fight, each danger had them fighting not only for the good of the company but for love of each other. Thorin was almost inconsolable when they thought they had lost Bilbo in the goblin caves. Gandalf and Dwalin were physically trying to restrain him from charging back in for the hobbit when Bilbo finally caught up with them. Later, Bilbo watched with horror when Thorin recklessly went after the pale orc clouded with pain and blinded to reason. It was love, honor, and duty that launched Bilbo into harm's way, all without a moment of actual thought. 

After the unthinkable was averted by a combination of Bilbo's courage and the help of the eagles, Gandalf found them a momentary shelter to recover and restock through the hospitality of a skin-changer named Beorn. He was a strange sort, all at once hulking, jolly, and suspicious. Bilbo did not even know how such a combination was possible. Upon receiving the company, Beorn invited them in for a meal the likes of which they had not seen in a while. He also generously offered them all shelter and opportunities to bathe. Thorin and Gandalf were both offered rooms that had beds of their very own. Thorin found Bilbo and murmured quietly in his ear. "I would have you stay in my room if it pleases you." Bilbo nodded, slipped his hand in Thorin's, and they found the room that Beorn had given him. 

The room had a bathtub that filled with a lever and drained with a stopper. It was very likely a snug fit for Beorn, but it was big enough for both Thorin and Bilbo to fit if they wished. It took them a minute to figure out how to work it but soon the tub was filling with a warm, strange smelling water. Thorin thought it was likely pumped in somehow from a hot mineral spring. The warmth was certainly appreciated--a bath together was a much nicer proposition than a cold wash up with rags. There was a moment of shyness that passed between Thorin and Bilbo as they considered this. Thorin broke the silence. "Let us share this run of water. We do not know how much is available and I would have us both benefit from it." Bilbo smiled and they both undressed. 

Thorin eased in carefully. Between his strong armor and Gandalf's magical assistance, he wasn't in nearly as bad of shape as he would have been otherwise, but he was still tender and had a couple wounds that could use cleansing. He helped to steady Bilbo as he climbed in. They were both soothed by the water. Bilbo found a clean rag and began tending Thorin's visible bruises and wounds. Thorin let out a gentle hiss as something in the water stung his broken skin but the irritation subsided quickly. Whatever was in the water--mineral or magic--gave him great comfort. As did Bilbo, truthfully. Bilbo also discovered a cake of what wound up being some sort of sweet vanilla soap and set to work on Thorin's hair, an act that put him practically in the dwarf's lap. Thorin leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Bilbo's lips. He found the wash rag and gently began washing Bilbo while the hobbit busied himself with Thorin's hair. It seems he had not escaped injury himself. Thorin was horrified to note that what he thought was dirt along Bilbo's back was actually bruising. It took them a little while to finish the washing and the rinsing but it was worthwhile. They rose from the water, each one feeling much better than when they had climbed in. Bilbo was toweling off his hair and wondering what sort of restorative was in the water (or perhaps the soap) when Thorin broke his thoughts with a kiss, this one considerably less chaste than the last. 

They kissed each other with the fever of lovers that had been kept apart for too long. They were on the bed in a flash. Bilbo worried about Thorin's wounds but ultimately decided he would let him know one way or another if it was too much for him. They were a complete tangle of each other, touching, nibbling, licking like their lives depended on it. There was a joy as well as a desperation that they had never felt with one another before. They had each almost lost the other and both of them were intensely aware of it. Bilbo rolled over on his stomach and backed into Thorin's arousal, wordlessly asking for what he needed from his lover. Thorin was only too pleased to grant him the request. 

*******

Bilbo and Thorin dozed peacefully after their frenzied confirmation that the other was physically safe and whole. Bilbo shifted to his side and snuffled softly in his sleep, causing Thorin to wake. Thorin looked upon his lover in moonlight once again as he had on nights long before. This time he was grateful for a bed. Grateful for so much more, truly. He reached over and softly fingered the curls of hair above Bilbo's ear but soon drew back, fearing he would wake him. Thorin thought about how he felt that delightful drowning-in-Bilbo feeling from their first time together all the time--even when it was broad daylight and Bilbo was fully clothed, walking ten feet behind him. They had almost lost so much to recent dangers. After being with Bilbo this night, being _within_ him, and now intimately watching him slumber, Thorin was fully consumed by his emotions.

"I cannot begin to tell you how terrified I was when thought you were lost to me." Thorin whispered softly to Bilbo's sleeping form. "I was even more terrified you would fall when you jumped in to save me. We were both lucky to live, so lucky to have another night together. Oh, Bilbo. If only things could be different. I would not have you running from wargs or creeping into a dragon's den. When this is all over, I promise..." Thorin trailed off. 

Bilbo opened his eyes and looked at Thorin. "You promise what?"

Thorin was startled to say the least. "How long have you been awake?"

"Probably about the time you accidentally pulled the hair above my ear while you were petting me in my sleep."

"What did you hear?" Thorin was suddenly a little embarrassed that he had been caught making romantic confessions to a sleeping hobbit who was only playing possum.

"Beautiful things. You were promising something..." Bilbo raised his eyebrows and smiled at Thorin mischievously. 

Thorin took one of Bilbo's hands, kissing the palm. "I suppose since you are awake I may as well be bold. I promise to do whatever it takes to make you happy. When we recover the mountain, I will adorn you with the finest jewels to be had in Erebor. You shall sleep on the softest beds, between the finest sheets. I'll plant you balcony gardens so you may have the greenery you love so much. If you are still homesick, I will find a way for us to spend half of every year in the Shire. We would have second breakfast and third breakfast and fourth breakfast." Thorin smiled as he teased Bilbo about hobbit habits. 

Bilbo giggled quietly, "Well, that's quite something, isn't it? It almost sounds like a marriage proposal."

Thorin's face turned softly serious and he squeezed Bilbo's hand. He spoke reverently but with certainty. "Who said it was not? Bilbo, I want you to be mine. Not only at night or on the road, but for all things and for all time. I have thought about this for a long while, now. I did not set out on this journey looking to fall in love. Now that I have, I do not intend to do without you ever again."

Bilbo sat up. "Thorin Oakenshield. In all the times we have been together intimately, you have never uttered a word! We have never had a single conversation out loud about our relationship. When you finally do decide it is time to talk about this for the first time _ever_ , you propose marriage?" Bilbo sighed, "Never let it be said that you do things by halves, King Under The Mountain."

Thorin also sat, brow furrowed. "So that...that is your answer?" Thorin was completely confused. He was not sure if he was just rejected, scolded, or something else entirely. 

"No, this is my answer." With that, Bilbo kissed him so thoroughly that Thorin almost forgot to breathe through his nose. "And don't think that since you skipped right to the proposal that I will denied the fun that comes with courting. I want flowers and songs and I get to braid your hair and do all the things that a hobbit in love with a dwarf does."

Thorin was happier in this moment than he recalled being in his entire life. "All that and more. Two weddings, too, if you wish it. One in Erebor and one in the Shire." 

Thorin rolled over onto Bilbo with a passionate kiss. It quickly escalated to the two of them entangled like they have many times in the past: once again all hands, all lips, all limbs. Except this time, they would finally sleep through the night together full of happiness and hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to throw in a small bit of awkward!Thorin at the end when Bilbo busted him for creeping on him in his sleep. I couldn't help myself.


End file.
